Beverage containers, such as beverage cans, are filled with beverages such as beer, soft drinks, etc., in a container filling machine just prior to the application of a lid thereto in a seamer machine which lid is then seamed to the filled container while in the seamer machine. In order to increase productivity, container filling machines have been designed to operate at relatively high speeds. Typical high speed container filling machines are capable of filling containers at a rate of between 500 to 2000 cans per minute. One of such types of container filling machines is schematically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,159 to L. M. Dugan. Due to the centrifugal force generated by the high speed rotation of the container filling machine, it is necessary to provide each container with a height that is greater than that required to hold the amount of liquid to be contained therein. Even with an excess height there is a problem with beer being spilled out of the containers as the container filling machine rotates. During the rotation of the container filling machine, it is necessary to open and close a valve used to fill the containers. This requires one cam to open the valve and another cam to close it. When it is necessary to replace these cams, the entire container filling machine has to be stopped. It is usual to shut down a container filling machine on an annual basis for overhaul which causes the container filling machine to be idle for about two weeks. Every time it is necessary to repair a part of the container filling machine, it is necessary to shut down the complete operation.